Destino
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Kyle, tengo miedo, miedo de amarte tanto que luego me sea imposible separarme de ti. Es lo que piensa Stan, mientras su relación con su mejor amigo parece hacerce cada vez más compleja. Al final que ganará ¿su miedo o el destino? Oneshot Stan x Kyle con leve mención de Wendy


Era un día como todos, un día como muchos otros y al mismo tiempo un día tan diferente que el mismo aire se había vuelto más ligero. Dos muchachos caminaban por la nevada calle, riendo y bromeando, sus cuerpos chocaban juguetones y sus manos, de vez en vez –cuando nadie les veía- se entrelazaban.

Todo comenzó hace varios meses, luego de que Stan cumpliera 14.

A su mejor amigo le habían dejado pasar la noche donde los March y como vulgares adolescentes, después de una alegre fiesta con todos los chicos y chicas de South Park, la pasaron sumergidos en videojuegos y viejas películas de terror -de esas que provocan risa más que espanto-. Pronto la noche empezó a pintarse de madrugada y el sueño y el cansancio se hicieron presentes.

El cuarto oscuro encerraba un silencio sepulcral que sólo se rompía bajo los repentinos y profundos suspiros de alguno de los dos chicos, los ojos bañados en luna que no se cerraban ni ante las peores amenazas de sus dueños y de pronto, una pregunta.

-¿La has besado?

-¿A quién?

-A Wendy...¿La has besado?

-Bueno, pues sí, es mi novia

Silencio fue lo único que se escuchó durante algunos minutos, antes de ser roto por otra pregunta

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-No lo se, me preguntaba que se siente...

-¿Qué? ¿Besar? ¿No me digas que aun no lo has hecho?- pero era obvio que el judío no había besado a nadie, de otra manera habría corrido a decirle a su amigo, eso seguro- pues no es la gran cosa, solo la he besado con los labios cerrados - termino diciendo, como para quitarle importancia.

-Sí, no debe ser la gran cosa.- se consoló el otro.

Unos minutos pasaron y la oscuridad y la luna reflejada fueron lo único que parecía existir en aquella habitación. De súbito, el crujir de la cama sacó de ensoñaciones a Kyle. Aunque no la viera, podía sentir una presencia acercarse con suma cautela y parsimonia. Temeroso se cubrió hasta la nariz con una de las cobijas que le servían como cama improvisada sobre el duro suelo, miles de pensamientos atravesaban su mente, miles y ninguno se quedaba. Luego, sólo fue capaz de concentrar su atención el sonido que hacía la tela del pijama contra la piel de Stan y la imaginó suave y fresca a pesar del calor que los envolvía.

Curioso ¿no? Que en tal situación uno se empiece a ocupar en las cosas más insignificantes. El movimiento de las cobijas, el calor de un cuerpo acurrucándose, la respiración entrecortada y nerviosa, los escalofríos recorriendo la espalda. Miles de pensamientos yendo y viniendo. Un susurro: su nombre clamado de la manera más tierna que jamás hubiera escuchado y una petición: suplicante y simple.

-Kyle, voltea

Oscuridad y silencio dejaron de existir, no, seguían allí, es sólo que dejaron de importar.

¿El tiempo se detiene? Yo creo que sí. Los labios que se rozan por primera vez suelen provocar esos desajustes en el universo. Así, un instante pasó como una eternidad y mientras un par de manos temblorosas tanteaban en el pecho de Stan, buscando encontrar una excusa para dejar de sentirlo así, tan cerca, tan íntimo, los labios inexpertos del otro se abrieron un poco, los vahos chocaron. Una sensación húmeda acompañada por un acelerado tamboreo del corazón y el flequillo negro que le hacía cosquillas en la frente fueron todos los datos que alcanzó a recolectar el pelirrojo antes de que los párpados de ambos dejaran al descubierto sus ojos desconcertados.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Stan volvió a la cama, fingiendo no haber sentido nada. Kyle se quedó mirando al techo, fingiendo no haber disfrutado tanto.

-Pues…-se atrevió a decir uno de ellos- ya sabes lo que se siente besar.

Y el ambiente volvió a ser el de antes.

La oscuridad y el silencio volvieron a importar y en unos instantes, ambos dormían plácidamente, soñando, seguramente, con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Todo comenzó entonces y de la manera en que acabo de relatar. Pero no fue hasta mucho después que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Otra vez Wendy azotó la puerta de la habitación, otra vez Stan volteó al mirada hacia su amigo con tintes de querer algún consejo y otra vez Kyle levantó los hombros como diciendo "¿a mi qué me preguntas?"

Ya no se tomaban las molestias de antes, ya no discutían en privado ni intentaban ser discretos. Todos conocían sus problemas y nadie hacía nunca nada.

-¿Así que volverán a separarse?- preguntó, después de unas horas, Kyle, para retomar el tema

-Eso parece- contestó desinteresado el otro mientras ojeaba una revista.

-Bien- terminó el pelirrojo, tan acostumbrado a que ellos terminaran como uno se acostumbra a que amanezca cada día. -… pero, ¿sabes? Creo que deberías dejar de jugar a esto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya tienes ¿Qué? ¿Dieciséis?

-Diecisiete

-¿No es hora de que te vayas volviendo más responsable?- la revista se cerró- es decir, ¿La quieres o no? Creo es momento de que te decidas

-La quiero, es sólo que no así

Kyle apenas entendió a lo que se refería Stan, pero debía confiar en él, en asuntos del corazón, quién tenía más experiencia era su amigo.

Un suspiro, largo y prolongado marcó la pauta para que volvieran cada quien a la suyo. Pero una pregunta acosaba los pensamientos del judío ¿Y si la quieres tanto, entonces por qué me besaste?

-Fue aquí ¿no es cierto?- Kyle acarició con la punta de los dedos el suelo sobre el que estaba sentado –donde hace dos años…

-¿Te derroté jugando damas chinas?- era obvio que no quería hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Sí- entendió Kyle- pero fue sólo un golpe de suerte, admítelo.

La delgada fibra que separaba esos momentos alegres de los silencios incómodos atentaba con romperse; cada vez que quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, sabía, se desgarraba un poco más aquel velo invisible y no estaba preparado para perder esa amistad. Consiente de ello, dejo de intentar. Pero de pronto, algo pasó.

-La quiero, pero no como a ti- las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal cautela que apenas lograron ser percibidas como una oración por su interlocutor.

-Yo…-

-No me malentiendas, a lo que me refiero es que si tengo que elegir entre ella o tú, te elegiría a ti, no, espera, no es eso lo que quise decir…

Kyle se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras veía con suma sorpresa la cara apenada de Stan y sus gestos que denotaban confusión. Kyle lo supo, de inmediato, lo supo. Aquel beso adquirió un nuevo sentido, ahora estaba claro por qué había ocurrido. Pero ¿Desde cuando se sentían así? Tal vez desde hace más de lo que imaginaban. Y si era así, si ambos sentían lo mismo ¿por qué lo ocultaban? No es fácil, no cuando se trata de dos chicos.

-Entiendo- señaló- a lo que te refieres es que eres de esos que se preocupan más por sus amistades que por una novia.

Stan dejó de sudar frío, recordó en principio por qué había llegado a sentir eso por el judío, también él sabía que Kyle ya lo habría descifrado. Esa manera de mirarse, esos silencios y las apenas imperceptibles sonrisas eran su lenguaje secreto.

Las cosas cambian, pero a veces llevan tiempo.

-¿Volverás con Wendy?-preguntó Kyle sin reparar en lo desesperadas que sonaban sus palabras

-Sí- Stan miró fijo al suelo preguntándose ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?

Silencio.

-Entiendo, entonces… espero que esta vez te vaya mejor con ella

Mentiras.

-Gracias.

Las cosas cambian, algunas veces llevan tiempo y otras…

…Cambian de golpe.

-No, espera- Kyle jaló por el puño de la camisa a Stan

Ambos se miraron fija e interminablemente. Su lenguaje secreto. Stan se soltó del agarre y caminó furioso hasta uno de los salones que estaba vacío, Kyle le siguió sin decir nada.

-No puedo y lo sabes

-¿A qué le temes?

-A nada- soltó Stanley, furioso. –yo…- sus labios empezaron a temblar, su voz era apenas un chillido agudo sin sentido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- simplemente no puedo.

Kyle se acercó a escasos centímetros y con ternura, acarició su cabello.

-No tiene nada de malo temer. Yo también tengo miedo.

-No, no lo entiendes- se apartó Stan.

El timbre sonó, pronto todos regresarían a clases. Stan se limpió la cara con la camisa y salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Tengo miedo de amarte tanto que no pueda, luego, apartarme de ti.

"Tonto ¿Acaso no estamos siempre juntos?" Pensó el pelirrojo apoyando su manos sobre la misma puerta.

Todo cambió ese día y al mismo tiempo, nada cambió.

-Kyle, vamos a casa de Stan a jugar ¿nos acompañas?

-Ahora no puedo, debo estudiar para los exámenes

-¿Qué les dije, chicos?

Kyle suspiró, sujetó con fuerza sus libros, oprimiéndolos contra su pecho y avanzó. Por los pasillos desolados, sus pasos parecían resonar con fuerza. Todo es diferente cuando la escuela está vacía.

Uno tras otro, sus pies y el sonido que sus zapatos bien limpios hacían al chocar contra el suelo eran todo lo que se escuchaba, pronto trató de encontrar un ritmo para caminar, eso lo entretendría hasta llegar a casa.

Subió las escaleras sin saludar y entro casi corriendo a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta para poder recargarse en ella y cerró fuerte los ojos.

-Stan… van a ir a jugar a casa de Stan- dio unos pasos para dejar sus libros sobre el escritorio, el mismo que tenía desde hacía años y se apresuró a cambiarse mientras repetía para si mismo – a jugar a casa de Stan… de Stan.

Pronto estuvo listo para salir.

-¿Y si supieran que este día Stan es mío?- sonrió alegre y bajo corriendo sin advertir a nadie.

Frente a su casa, mirando hacia todos lados, se encontraba Stan. El frío que hacía provocaba que su aliento dibujara nubes frente a su rostro, sus manos sin guantes se frotaban para producir calor y el viento mecía los cabellos obscuros que se asomaban por la gorra.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-No lo sé, lo decidiremos al llegar.

Así es, nada había cambiado, eran sólo dos amigos que se pasean un viernes sin nada que hacer. Eran sólo dos muchachos caminando por la calle cubierta de nieve, riendo y bromeando.

-¿Sabes? Si ese día no me hubieras seguido… si no me hubieras vuelto a besar…

-Seguirías huyendo, lo sé, te conozco

-Bueno, es cierto, pero no es a lo que quería llegar- Kyle rio- lo que quiero decir es que, bueno… gracias

-¿mmh?

-Por borrar mis miedos y dudas

-Bueno, te debía aquel beso ¿no? Además, no fui yo, creo que es cosa del destino.

-Destino… ¿Así es como vamos a llamar a esto?

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Qué tal…-"¿amor?" no, eso sería muy cursi- destino

-¿No es lo que acabo de decir?

Sus cuerpos chocaban juguetones y sus manos, de vez en vez –cuando nadie les veía- se entrelazaban.

* * *

No hay nada más que decir salvo que no se puede escapar al destino D:

Jajaja hace años que no subía nada y me ha parecido muy divertido volver a escribir, espero que les gusté, que a mi me dejó bastante satisfecha y ya saben, comentarios, feedback, peticiones y reclamos siempre son bien recibidos.


End file.
